Poción de amor
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Caldina la ilusionista del  corazón junto con Nikona, serán testigos de como un corazón timido con un poco de ayudadita, puede ser capaz de declararse, espero les guste


**Los personajes de MKR no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP, lo hago por diversión, espero les guste.**

**Poción de amor**

Suspiro, se sentía desesperada y un poco enojada, más bien sumamente enojada, mientras tomaba su té de manera ausente. Las chicas, sus niñas habían regresado, después de 10 años de ausencia, los chicos que las amaban ansiaban su regreso cada año. Ella fue testigo en carne propia como los chicos morían por ellas y de lo mucho que sufrieron por su ausencia, Paris se llenaba la boca de decir lo mucho que amaba a Anaïs y que en cuanto ella regresará la besaría como jamás lo había hecho y no se separaría de ella y que sería su reina y lo había cumplido al pie de la letra, nunca estuvo con una mujer, siempre estuvo en espera de su guerrera.

Por su parte Latís no era tan abierto, pero la ausencia de Lucy le peso tanto en estos diez años que se hizo buen amigo de su concuño y admitió que esperaba la llegada de su amada guerrera ya que para la dicha de él, Lucy le confesó su amor antes de volver a mundo místico, aunque tenía pavor de que en estos 10 largos años lo hubiera olvidado. Incluso a la ilusionista que era catalogada de "chismosa y metiche" se lo había confesado.

Y Guruclef…ese tonto testarudo que se notaba a leguas como extrañaba a la guerrera del agua, ciertamente había adoptado algunas actitudes de la chica, explotaba con facilidad y siempre se le veía leyendo todo lo relacionado con Ceres. La ilusionista se dio cuenta del amor hacia Marina cuando el mago al verse solo en la sala de trono suspiro el nombre de la guerrera y no fue porque estuviese espiando al mago, simplemente paso por ahí.

Caldina pedía a los genios de las chicas que las hiciera regresar para que su "familia no sufriera", pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, las chicas volvieron, ya como todas unas mujeres, muy hermosas. Caldina recordó el momento en que las vieron después de 10 años.

**Recordando…**

_La chicas entraban a la sala de trono mientras que toda la comitiva privada del rey los esperaba. – Hola ¡hemos vuelto!-, dijo Lucy alegre sacudiendo su mano con la misma inocencia de antes, -Los extrañamos mucho amigos-, dijo Anaïs haciendo una pequeña reverencia saludando a todos, -Nos da gusto ver que están bien-, dijo Marina con una sonrisa. Presea y yo fuimos las primeras en correr a abrazarlas, seguidos de Rafagá y Ascot. Guruclef Paris y Latís se quedaron como estúpidos sin moverse, -¿Qué rayos está pasando?-, pensé para mí misma, se morían por verlas y ahora se congelaban…eso me enfureció, se acercaron a recibirlos con un tibio abrazo que las chicas sintieron como rechazo, todavía recuerdo los ojos tristes de las chicas cuando vieron la forma en cómo se comportaron._

Salió de su ensueño cuando una criatura esponjosa la espanto, -Nikona, ¿qué haces aquí?-, pregunto la ilusionista, -Pupupupupu-, Caldina se rasco la cabeza con desesperación, -Lo sé a mí también me desesperan, son unos tontos, las chicas los aman, pero con esto ellas no han querido acercarse, -Pupupupupupupupu-, dijo el animalito emocionado, -Nikona, esa es una excelente idea,-, dijo con una sonría, -Yo Caldina, la hermosa ilusionista, unirá los 6 corazones que sufren-, dijo muy animada.

Fue su cuarto y saco su libro de pociones de su natal Cizeta, busco con emoción la poción específica para la situación presentada con todos sus niños. –Mira Nikona aquí esta-, dijo la ilusionista con emoción.

_**Floreciendo el corazón**_

_**Polvo de hada**_

_**3 ramitas de safre**_

_**2 hojas de yenis**_

_**Un cabello de la pareja a unir.**_

_**Mezclarlos todo y dárselo a la pareja en cuanto el sol se ponga, si el hechizo funciona, el corazón del más valiente correrá, si alguno de ellos no ama al otro, no pasará nada.**_

-¡Perfecto!-, dijo la chica con emoción, -la primera será Lucy ¿te parece?, por favor consígueme un cabello de cada uno ¡corre!-, el animalito desapareció y regreso a la hora con un cabello de Lucy y otro de Latís, -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- regaño la ilusionista a su esponjoso amigo, -Pupupupupupupu-, dijo el animalito triste, -Si Latís te regaño no hay problema, ya después me lo agradecerán-, Caldina hizo la mezcla y la llevaba en un frasquito.

Todos los presentes se encontraban en el comedor cenando, las chicas platicaban animadamente con Presea, mientras los chicos embobados, no se atrevían a dirigirles la palabra, Caldina se acerco con el té y se los repartió a todos, menos a Lucy y a Latís, -disculpen me faltaron ustedes dos, voy por otras tazas-, dijo la ilusionista mientras Lucy reanudaba su plática con Presea. Caldina vertió la poción en los tés de los chicos, y cuando vio que el sol s estaba poniendo salió de la cocina y les entrego las tazas, -disculpen aquí esta su té-, dijo la ilusionista tratando de sonar natural. Los dos chicos tomaron el té sin chistar. El hechizo estaba en progreso.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy despertó de un sueño bastante explicito, soño que tenia intimidad con Latís, -"Esto de andar soñando estas cosas es consecuencia de que el sea tan frio conmigo desde que regrese"-, dijo la chica mientras se metía a bañar. Se puso la ropa que les dio Caldina para entrenar, ya que tenia 10 días que las guerreras habían regresado y Guruclef ya les había puesto actividades, tenían que entrenar a los jóvenes que se les veían poderes ocultos para ser espadachines. Lucy suspiro, recordó la forma en cómo Latís la abrazo y luego la soltó, se sintió terriblemente mal, ya que sintió su rechazo, al parecer no le daba gusto verla. Se vistió y salió corriendo porque ya era tarde. Llego al jardín principal donde sus amigas la esperaban.

-¿qué te paso?-, se te pegaron las sabanas-, dijo Marina con fastidio, -tuve un sueño raro y me desperté algo extraña, pero luego les comento, Latís nos está mirando con ganas de asesinarnos así que mejor nos ponemos a entrenar a los niños-, dijo Lucy mirándolo en forma penosa. El entrenamiento era en todo el jardín, Latís tenia a los más experimentados junto con Ráfaga mientras que las chicas tenían a niños pequeños. Lucy explicaba como tomar la espada a una pequeña niña cuando empezó a escuchar campanadas, le llego un dulce aroma a flores y su corazón exploto, entro en trance, vio a Latís como luchaba contra un chico casi de su estatura y no lo resistió más, le entro una gran necesidad de besar a su amado y demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

Lucy dejo a la niña con la palabra en la boca mientras corría hacia Latís que estaba a una distancia considerable, Marina y Anaïs dejaron de explicarles a los niños mientras veían su amiga como corría, -¿Qué le pasará porque corre?-, pregunto Anaïs a su amiga, -Ni idea, a lo mejor le anda del baño-, dijo con Marina con una sonrisa, -No creo que sea eso-, dijo Caldina integrándose a la conversación. -¿saben que le pasa a Lucy?-, pregunto el mago llegando con las chicas, -No lo sabemos Guruclef-, dijo Anaïs sin perder de vista a su amiga, de repente todos se sorprendieron, Lucy estaba a 5 metros de Latís cuando brinco hacia el, el chico apenas volteo cuando tomo a la guerrera en sus brazos y la chica aprovecho a plantarle tremendo besote delante de todo el alumnado de Céfiro y fue con tal fuerza que todos los presentes se sonrojaron.

-Te amo-, confeso la chica separándose ante el asombro del chico, -yo..yo también te amo, pero no sabia como decírtelo-, dijo mientras seguía cargando a su amor, -¡LUCY: LATIS!, ¿Qué espectáculo es este?- regaño Guruclef delante de todos, -Disculpa Guruclef, no sé qué me paso, pero de verdad no lo soportaba-, confeso la chica muy sonrojada, -Todos festejamos su unión pero por favor sigan con las clases-, dijo con fastidio mientras desaparecía del jardín. Las chicas seguían con la boca abierta por la conducta de su amiga, Latís soltó a su amada y ella de dirigió a seguir con sus clases, -¡Wow!-, dijo Marina dándole un codazo a su amiga, -Así se hace Lucy ojala yo tuviera el mismo valor-, Caldina que estaba a unos pasos de ahí celebro en su fuero interno su victoria y afirmo, -ya tengo a mi segunda víctima-, dijo para sí misma.

Habían pasado 4 días desde la unión e Latís y Lucy, eran inseparables, la poción había funcionado a la perfección, incluso la pequeña guerrera ya dormía con su amado, sus amiga estaban felices por ella aunque les daba algo de envidia ya que, esperaban el momento en que hubiera una acercamiento pero no pasaba nada. Ese día en el comedor, la ilusionista ya tenía preparada el otro frasquito para su monarca y su amor en cuestión. Puso con cuidado las tazas de té procurando poner las gotitas de la poción en la segunda pareja a unir, ya que durante los 4 días consiguió más cabellos de la chica y del monarca con los cepillos que usaban, Nikona tuvo mucho cuidado en tomarlos, ya que recordaba la patada que le dio Latís cuando le arranco un cabello.

Anaïs platicaba animadamente con Ascot, ante los ojos celosos del monarca, este al ver su té enfrente lo tomo de un sorbo y se disculpo de la mesa molesto, la chica lo vio con ojos tristes, también tomo con tristeza su te mientras veía como salía su amado, volteo a ver al mago cuando regañaba a la nueva parejita, -¿Qué no pueden estar sin besarse un rato? ¡Ya me tienen fastidiado con tanta cursilería!-, dijo el mago exasperado, -Estas celoso porque tu no…- dijo Latís cuando un bastonazo lo calló en seco. Las chicas palidecieron, era la primera vez que veían al mago darle tremendo porrazo a Latís, pero este ni siquiera se molesto, al contrario rompió a reír, los demás al ver que el chico reía, empezaron a carcajearse, el mago se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió muy indignado hacia su despacho.

Mientras en el cuarto de Anaïs, las chicas platicaban acerca de la relación con Latís, -¿Pero Lucy como fue que lo hiciste? ¿cómo te armaste de valor?-, pregunto Marina pidiéndole consejo a su amiga, -Realmente no lo se, pero fíjense que fue raro, para amanecer ese día soñé que tenia sexo con el, después cuando estábamos en la clase con los niños empecé a escuchar campanadas, me invadió un olor a flores y mi corazón exploto, en si mi ser exploto como un "orgasmo", ya no lo soportaba lejos, así que corrí a besarlo-, dijo la chica sonrojada, -¿Besarlo? ¡Pero si te lo comiste!-, dijo Marina en tono de grito, a Lucy le salió una gotita, -Lo bueno es que te correspondió, eres afortunada, yo no sé cómo acercarme a Paris-, dijo Anaïs con tono triste, -No te preocupes amiga, verás que pronto estarán juntos-, dijo Lucy muy animada. Las chicas se fueron a dormir y Anaïs tenía en su cabeza lo dicho por Lucy, con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

Despertó de golpe sudando a gota gorda, -Ese sueño, que me está pasando-, dijo sonrojada la chica, era obvio que era la más puritana de las 3 pero en su sueño nada puritano recordaba a un Paris desnudo abrazándola como cucharita mientras le hacía el amor, la chica se sonrojo más, -el clima me está afectando-, decía mientras abría la ventana para refrescarse. Tomo un baño y vio con un suspiro el vestido que Caldina había confeccionado, hoy tenían reunión con los 7 pueblos del norte de Céfiro para ver el avance económico de dichos pueblos. Como guerreras mágicas debían estas sentadas hasta atrás junto con la comitiva privada del rey, mientras que Paris y Guruclef estrían hasta adelante llevando la reunión.

-Vaya son más de 400 personas aquí-, dijo Marina emocionada., -Vamos a tomar nuestro asientos-, dijo Caldina mientras les indicaba a las chicas sus asientos, -Anaïs pareces distraída, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lucy preocupada, -Si no te preocupes, solo me siento un poco extraña, están muy lejos París y Guruclef ¿no crees?-, -bastante diría yo, hay un mar de gente aquí-, comento Marina, dejaron de hablar cuando el mago comenzó la reunión.

-Buenos Días, gracias por asistir a la 10ma reunión económica e Céfiro, me complace cederle la palabra al Rey Paris-, dijo Guruclef anunciando a su monarca, pero este ni se movía, -¡Que haces! Párate, ¿Por qué estas tan distraído?-, dijo telepáticamente el mago, el rey se paro, de repente, no olvidaba la noche en la que soñó con su amada y con lo que había hecho.

-Buenos Días, quisiera dar por iniciada esta reunión este…si iniciada porque bueno este eh…- no podía articular palabra. Anaïs por su cuenta empezó a escuchar las campanadas, así como el olor a flores que explico Lucy, -Paris empezó a escuchar campanadas y le llego un olor fuerte a flores, se vieron por un instante y todo su ser exploto como cuando estuvieron juntos en su sueño. Anaïs se levanto y Paris corrió hacia el pasillo que separaba a la multitud, por su parte la chica siguió su ejemplo y corrió hacia el, dos corazones, dos cuerpos, dos vidas se unían para siempre, la chica se aventó de lleno hacia él y se besaron pasión y se abrazaron de la misma forma, ante la mirada atónita de 400 personas.

Guruclef echaba chispas, toda la élite de Céfiro no podía creerlo, las caricias que se estaban viendo no eran propias del público, el rey se dio cuenta y se separo bruscamente de su amada. –¡Mi gente, admirar a su nueva reina, Anaïs la guerrera del viento, Reina de Céfiro!-, grito Paris mientras subía triunfante el brazo de su amada en público, el publico grito de júbilo y se escucho la ovación de todos los presentes, Guruclef cayó de espaldas, ¡ya se llevarían una buen reprimenda al regresar al castillo!

Llegada la noche, la reprimenda a la hora de la cena no pudo esperar, -¡¿qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Esas no son maneras de demostrase el amor!-, les había dicho mas de millones de veces el mago mientras caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, -Pero Guruclef deberías de estar contento, tu viste cuanto sufrieron los chicos-, dijo Caldina con una sonrisa tierna mientras veía a las parejas besarse, .-¡Estoy harto de tanta cursilería!, estoy harto, el amor me asquea-, dijo en tono fastidioso, -ya veo, ahora me doy cuenta de que tu eres incapaz de sentir nada por nadie-, dijo Marina con tono triste, -Así es, yo jamás he amado a nadie y es mejor estar así-, confeso exasperado, Caldina lo vio con ganas de ahorcarlo, eso era mentira, estaba tan molesto porque envidiaba la felicidad de sus amigos y el por supuesto amaba a Marina. –Es bueno saberlo-, dijo la chica mientras salía del comedor hacia su cuarto, el mago se sentó y sobo sus sienes, -"este si va a ser todo un reto"- dijo Caldina telepáticamente a Nikona que veía con frustración la escena, -"necesito sus cabellos de ya y una buena porción"- le dijo la ilusionista al animalito telepáticamente, este asintió y despareció en el pasillo.

El mago estaba es su despacho pensativo, triste por su situación con Marina, no se explicaba como las chicas había sido tan valientes para esas demostraciones de afecto mientras que Marina no había hecho nada, salió de sus pensamientos cuando entro Lucy a su despacho, -¿Y Marina?- preguntó el mago preocupado, -No quiso venir, al parecer está molesta por lo de la cena, además de que Nikona fue a molestarla y le arrancó un mechón de cabello, Marina la correteo, se cayó y se lastimo, pero Anaïs ya la curo-, dijo Lucy apenada, el mago suspiro, Nikona siempre mostro una fijación especial hacia la guerrera de Ceres, pero ¿arrancarle el cabello?, eso era algo nuevo.

Ya era de noche y el mago salió de su despacho triste por su situación sentimental, -ojala pudiera ser valiente como las chicas y decirle lo que siento-, dijo como un susurro cuando se encontró a Nikona en el pasillo, .-¿Por qué le arrancaste el cabello?-, le reclamo el mago al animalito, -Pupupupupupupupu-, dijo Nikona mientras brincaba hacia el mago y le arrancaba un buen mechón de cabello, el mago de enfureció, y le dio tremendo porrazo al animalito que quedo aplastado como estampilla, -eso te ganas por andar molestando-, dijo mientras abandonaba a su peludo y esponjoso amigo en el pasillo.

El animalito llego con los ojos desorbitados con Caldina que al verlo se espanto, -¡¿Qué te paso?-, Pregunto la ilusionista, -Pu…pu…pu…pu-, dijo el animalito tambaleándose, -¡ay ese Guruclef tan amargado! Pero ¡gracias por conseguir los mechones!- dijo la ilusionista abrazando como oso al animalito esponjado, este al sentir la presión cayo desmayado como vil mártir ante sus pies. Caldina lo curo y lo recostó en su cama, mientras preparaba la poción para la última pareja.

El día siguiente se desarrollo en el acontecimiento de la reunión que tenia Céfiro con sus planetas vecinos, la sede seria en Cizeta, se suspendieron las clases esos días ya que estaban alistando sus cosas para asistir, además de que los planetas vecinos querían ver a la guerreras mágicas. Sin embargo Marina no fue a desayunar ni a comer, esto preocupo al mago. Llegada la cena, el mago pregunto a cada uno si tenían lista sus cosas ya que después de la cena salían hacia Cizeta para llegar temprano a la reunión donde se nombraría a Guruclef embajador de os 4 planetas.

-¿Dónde está Marina?-, pregunto el mago muy preocupado, -no la he visto desde ayer-, -No te preocupes Guruclef, está un poco indispuesta y tú te ves muy ansioso-, dijo la ilusionista mirando por la ventana, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, -tomate este té para los nervios y yo le llevare algo de cenar-, dijo la ilusionista dando la taza al mago, la chica lo vio con ojos de "o te tomas el té o hago que te tragues la taza", el mago trago saliva ruidosamente y tomo toda la taza. Caldina salió tranquilamente del comedor, para después correr para llegar a tiempo y que la chica tomara el té.

Entro al cuarto de la guerrera sin tocar y la vio llorando en su cama, -Mi niña no llores, tomate este té pero apúrate-, dijo la ilusionista apurada brincando de un lado a otro, -¿Para qué es?- pregunto la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, -para el corazón roto querida, curará tu corazón vamos tómatelo ya, antes de que se enfríe-, dijo la ilusionista dándole el té, Marina obedeció y de un sorbo se tomo todo el té, esperaba sentirse mejor inmediatamente pero no fue así, Caldina veía con mucha satisfacción que el té fue tomado por este par de duros de corazón antes de qué el sol se pusiese. –Por cierto ¿Por qué entraste sin tocar?-, pregunto la chica un tanto molestas, -porque Guruclef venia hacia acá a saber si estabas bien…¿ya tienes todo listo? Ya vamos a partir hacia Cizeta-, la chica se levanto y tomo sus cosas, -todo listo vámonos-, dijo saliendo de su habitación con Caldina.

Todos las estaban esperando en el jardín, Guruclef vio a Marina con preocupación pero la chica desvió la mirada, no quería verlo. –Bueno ya tengo como se van a sentar, y como la nave es pequeña, deben de sentarse en parejas, obvio los que tienen pareja no hay problema, pero Presea se sentará con Guruclef y Marina con Ascot. La chica suspiro con alivio y Ascot se sonrojo. El mago vio con recelo a la ilusionista, que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa. La nave tenía los asientos como los trenes, un par enfrente del otro y la ilusionista los sentó enfrente de Guruclef y Presea. El palú emocionado por ir sentado con Marina no paraba de platicar con ella ante la mirada torturada del mago. –Marina cuando regresemos, ¿te gustaría ir de día de campo conmigo?-, pregunto el chico ante la mirada de dos pares de ojos que estaban enfrente de ellos, -Claro Ascot, me encantaría-, dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el mago estaba furioso, no paraba de fruncir el seño, Marina recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se quedo dormida, todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, el ultimo en dormirse fue Guruclef que solo contemplaba a Marina dormida y con esta imagen cayó profundamente dormido.

Los dos se despertaron de golpe, ese sueño había sido tan real, tan vivido, Marina vio que el mago también estaba despierto y sudando, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese sueño había estado genial…sus manos tocando su cuerpo, ella encima de el, viendo su perfecta anatomía, el era hermoso. Por su parte el mago le dio gracias a los genios de Céfiro que las luces estuvieran apagadas y casi nada se viera en el interior de la nave, la sensación de la piel de Marina y la imagen de su amada encima de el con sus pechos al descubierto le había dejado como consecuencia a su "soldado en atención", -"gracias al cielo que traigo la túnica, sino…dios-"pensó para sí mismo.

Pasaron un par de horas y llegaron a su destino, -Bienvenidos a Cizeta-, dijo Tatra mientras Tata corría a los brazos de Marina, -¿Cómo has estado? Te ves hermosa…-, dijo princesa sinceramente, -tu estas más bella que nunca Tata-, dijo con una sonrisa. Los llevaron a sus habitaciones para que se cambiaran, -Por favor los necesito aquí dentro de una hora para entrar todos juntos-, ordeno el mago mientras entraba su recamara. Marina tomo una ducha intentando olvidar ese sueño loco, era obvio que jamás se realizaría, pero…¡la había pasado super!.Se arreglo, se puso su vestido típico cefiriano y salió, ya todos la estaban esperando, Ascot la vio con la boca abierta y solo sintió el porrazo que el mago le propino en la cabeza, -"se más discreto"-, le recrimino mentalmente, el chico solo se sonrojo.

Marina se notaba con la mirada perdida, -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lucy en un susurro, -Me siento extraña eso es todo, entraron a un salón donde estaban más de 5000 personas, toda la elite de Fharen, Cizeta y Autozam estaban ahí. Las chicas después de ser presentadas estaban sentadas en el lado de Céfiro con la élite del planeta que había viajado días antes. Geo se levanto y comenzó a dirigir unas palabras.

-Para mi es un gusto presentar al nuevo embajador de nuestros distinguidos planetas, gracias as u sabiduría y su ayuda, nuestros planetas han florecido y renacido de las cenizas, le estaremos eternamente agradecido, por favor denle un aplauso al Gran Gurú de Céfiro-, dijo Geo aplaudiendo mientras el mago caminaba hacia el centro del salón con la mirada encima de 5000 personas, de repente el mago paro su andar, veía que la gente aplaudía, ¡pero no lograba escuchar nada!, solo escuchaba campanadas y un olor fortísimo a flores lo atrapo, siguió caminando confundido.

Por otra parte Marina, escuchaba campanadas a más no poder y estaba embriagada con el olor a flores y no dejaba de ver a su amado. Guruclef empezó a a hablar en tono nervioso, raro en el, -Muchas…gracias por este galardón, para mi este…es un honor-, dejo de hablar, no podía articular palabra, volteo a ver a la guerrera que amaba, ella volteo a ver al mago que había robado su corazón, y la explosión se dio, la sensación del sueño que tuvieron, Marina corrió con todo y su vestido pomposo cefiriano, mientras que el mago corrió hacia su dirección. La chica se vio intrépida, de un salto cayó en sus brazos y lo vio a los ojos, y estampo su boca en la del mago y este correspondió al beso que por 10 años espero, tomo a la guerrera de la retaguardia y la acerco más hacia él, Tata y Tatra los miraban con la boca abierta, Aska tomo su abanico y se tapo con él su cara muy sonrojada, -¡Que afortunado!- dijo Zas al ver a Marina casi comerse al mago en besos y caricias. Geo le dio un zape.

Los cefirianos veían con la boca abierto la función que estaba dando su respetado Gurú, -No se porque nos regañaba tanto si ve, delante de todos le esta agarrando los pechos a Marina-, dijo Paris sonrojado y casi con risa al ver a su maestro en acción. Lucy y Anaïs veían con la boca a vierta a su amiga, ¡eso si que era demostrarse amor!-, Presea se aclaro la garganta mientras veía al pobre Ascot llorar por su casi amor perdido.

Marina y el mago se separaron, el mago bajo a la chica, -Te amo Marina, desde hace diez años te he esperado, siempre te he amado-, dijo volviéndola a besar, -yo también por eso regrese, dijo la chica. La ovación de la elite de los planetas no se hizo esperar, aplaudían, chiflaban, gritaban felicidades a los nuevos novios, ¡como si de una boda se tratase!-, el mago tomo de la mano a la guerrera, -Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y bendiciones, pero me declaro incompetente para el puesto, no sin mi esposa-, dijo el mago abrazando a su futura esposa, -y no estará disponible para ningún día de campo a menos que sea conmigo-, dijo abrazando nuevamente a su amada. Se volvió a escuchar la ovación aun más fuerte, bonito espectáculo que se dio en la reunión con los planetas.

Ya en la noche después de cenar, las parejitas estaban organizando su boda triple, cuando entro Caldina triunfante, -Deberian agradecerme, sin i no estarían juntos-, dijo la chica muy pagada de si misma, -¿de que estás hablando Caldina?- exigió el mago con cara molesta, -Nikona y yo les dimos la poción de floreciendo al amor, por eso están juntos, si no jamás se hubieran declarado. Todos la vieron con la boca abierta. Guruclef tomo su báculo y le dio un porrazo a la ilusionista, -¡AAAYYY! ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo llorando desconsolada, -muchas gracias por tu ayuda Caldina, dijo el mago con una sonrisa, -tu viste como sufriamos nosotros por no tenerlas cerca y cuando regresaron no sabíamos como acercanos-, dijo Guruclef mirando a sus amigos.

-Nosotras pensábamos que ya no nos querían-, dijo Lucy triste, -pero ahora todos somos felices-, comento Anaïs besando a Paris. -Ahora todos podremos ser felices, hay que organizar la boda chicas-, dijo Caldina mientras las guerreras abandonaban a sus futuros esposos para irse con la ilusionista.

¿Qué pasará después? Ese es otro short fic…espero que les haya gustado. Esta historia fue inspirada por una canción de **Faith Hill** que se llama **"This Kiss",** lo vi plasmado en la película **"Practical Magic"** en ingles con su titulo alternativo en español **"Hechizo de amor", **si pueden véanla, la recomiendo.

_**Jessicca**_


End file.
